Ninja field trips
by Temari-Nara112134
Summary: what would happen if all of the children and thier groups went on a "field trip" to...? many places that they see as wierd, we see as normal. a normal world and naruto world mix.


**Naruto field trips**

_chapter one- California_

part one- getting going

Kakashi- "hurry up! Hurry up! The taxis are here!"

Naruto- stuffs stuff in his suitcase "taxi"S"? how many are there?"

Sakura- "there are 2! I'm glad I'll get to go with one of you!

_Inner sakura_-"I hope I get to go with sasuke-kun! Kyo!"

Kakashi- "to keep from-" looks from one to another to another. "-conflicts, sasuke will go with me. Sakura and Naruto, you'll go together."

Naruto- "YES! Now I get to go with you sakura-chan!"

Sakura- "see what you did naruto?"

_Inner Sakura_- "what? Oh man! Kakashi!"

Naruto- "what? What did I do?"

Kakashi-"oh god, fine. Sakura, YOU come with me."

Naruto- "what? I was going to go with sakura-chan! Now I have to go with sasgay! He's gonna be hitting on me!"

Sasuke- standing in his usual head-halfway-in-shirt position "Naruto! That's gross! I'm not gay! And don't even think about calli-"

Naruto- "oh come on, sasuke, don't be so emo! Just because I don't like you doesn't mean it's the end of the world. And face it, your gay and everyone knows it! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke- "ng me emo…Naruto, I swear, your dead!"

Kakashi- "That's It! Your acting like 3 year olds! Sasuke, your coming with me. Naruto and sakura, I'l-"

Naruto- "YES! I DO get to go with you, sakura-chan!"

Kakashi- " Like I was saying, I'll get another-oh, uh can you hold on a second please? Thank you.- cab. I'm calling now. Sakura, you take this one. Yes, thank you. We would like one cab please. Yes, yes, okay, uhh no, just one, okay, bye!"

Part 2- getting started with group 7

Hinata- "I can't wait to see what California is like!"

Shino- " I bet it's crawling with people. No pun intended"

Kiba- "wow, Shino, awesome joke… I forgot to laugh. Besides, you not the only one with pets, right buddy?" pets akamaru.

Akamaru-"ruff ruff ruff ruff"

Hinata- "I wonder what I can see with my byakugan!"

Kiba-"just don't look at me with that thing, ok?"

Hinata- "ew! Kiba!"_ Besides, I like Naruto-kun, not him… not that I would do it to Naruto… I sound sarcastic, don't I? Why am I talking to myself?_ Sighs.

Shino- "You can go ahead and look at me, baby"

Kiba- . . .

Hinata- . . . _ uh, ew! Since when did he like me? And since when was he corrupt by Jariya?_

Kiba- "You know, I looked at this device called a computer, and apparentluy, people think you and I are a good couple."

Shino- "Ew!"

Kiba- "No kidding!"

Shino-" bugs and dogs don't mix."

Kiba-"I kn- wow, what!"

Shino- "umm, bugs and dogs don't mix?"

Kiba-"I meant Hinata and I."

Shino-"oh, right."

Hinata-"… ew!"

Kurenai- "The cabs are here. We'd better get going."

All 3-"Okay, who's going with who?"

Leader-"Hinata, you can come with me. Let the boys go together."

All- "okay!" get in the cabs and sit as they back up.

Part 3

Getting going with the sand siblings

Gaara- carrying suitcase with sand

Kankuro-"Gaara, its not fair that you can carry that with your sand."

Gaara- "yes it is! I have to suffer for this sand and you- you cand just carry it with that stupid puppet!"

Kankuro- "No I cant! HIS arm will fall of!"

Gaara- " how are you so sure that IT's a him?"

Kankuro- "I'-"

Temari- "You two are always at each other's throats. Obviously, Gaara suffers fot that sand. No one likes him and no one can hug him or anything."

Kankuro- "don't blame 'em!"  
Temari- "AND obviously, Crow is not a real person."

Gaara- "ha!"

Temari- "You two be quiet!"  
Kankuro- "What's that yellow thing?"

Temari- "what, my hair or the taxis?"

Kankuro- "must be the taxies. Not ugly enough to be your hair."

Temari- Ignores the comment. "Gaara, you come with me. I don't want you to kill the driver."

Kankuro- "ha!"

Temari- "now, Kankuro, I'm going to let you go all by yourself, but you have to be a good little boy."

Kankuro-"hey! I'm not 3!"

Temari- "really? Because your acting like it. Now get in the cab before I send Gaara after you!"

Kankuro- "they call that belligerent, and fine, fine ,fine, but It's not like Gaara could hurt a fly, anyways!" gets in cab and is about to close the door when…

Gaara- Hey! I've gurt my fly!"  
Temari- …

Kankuro- … "ummm" closes door.

Gaara- "what'd I say?"

Temari-sigh.

Gaara- "ummm well we'd better go."

Temari- "Yea, I guess Kankuro's probably waiting for us to leave so his cab can."

Gaara&Temari- get in cab.

Part 4

Getting going with group 10

Coming up:

Parts 4&5 are more "getting goings"

Part 6- in the taxis

Part 7- at the hotel

I'll update one part a day. To find out past 7, you gotta keep reading, sorry. Don't want to tell ya too much


End file.
